


【KKH/KT】无题

by ImaginaryNightfall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryNightfall/pseuds/ImaginaryNightfall
Summary: ❗❗❗高亮预警❗❗❗本文含女体化单性转，51♂️×24♀️，雷者勿入逻辑死，我就是普通地图爽，就是想写性转的酱酱酿酿





	【KKH/KT】无题

**Author's Note:**

> ❗❗❗高亮预警❗❗❗  
本文含女体化单性转，51♂️×24♀️，雷者勿入  
逻辑死，我就是普通地图爽，就是想写性转的酱酱酿酿

稀松平常的早晨，最适合意外之事发生。

堂本光一醒了，他发现以往借给爱人安枕的那支手臂此刻全无熟悉的重量。按照惯例，堂本剛是多睡会儿的那个。光一下意识慌了神，又想起是在自己家，堂本剛走不丢，这才翻身下床。

光一踱到主卧盥洗室发现锁了门，打个哈欠遂打算改道去次卧那间。刚转过半身，就传来门锁打开的声音。于是他不再改道，而是站在门口，想等人出来好就近洗漱。然而，从里面走出的人却使他惊诧到当场石化。

“醒过来就发现变成这样了嘛。”

两人正坐在客厅沙发上面面相觑。堂本光一一遍遍打量着眼前人，声音听起来确实甜了点，微卷的侧分短发衬得五官轮廓多了些柔美，虽身着宽大家居服也难掩其肩头形状较此前更加秀气……其实大体上没什么毛病，甚至包括胸部。

不对，最不对的就是胸部好吗！！！

虽然相方本就是B cup，近来举铁后也确有升杯错觉，但绝不可能隆起到这个程度吧？！同是B cup，却能在胸围最丰处之下与宽松衣服形成略明显的空隙的，极大概率只会是——

“大叔，不要再色眯眯地盯着我的胸部了。”

堂本光一才起床还没来得及戴隐形眼镜，再加上现实情况带来的冲击过于炸裂，所以在观察相方时上身不禁一再前倾。闻言回神，他不好意思地摸摸鼻梁，想问什么，张开嘴却不知从何问起。剛也望着他，虽然不是无法理解，但光一惊呆的样子实在有趣，便忍不住凑上前调戏道：

“怎么？被身为女孩子的我迷住了吗？”

不合身的家居服遮不住左肩痣，乳峰也在眼前来回晃动，峰顶的突起若隐若现。

“没、没有，”堂本光一懊恼着，“啊也不是！”

这家伙的措辞居然不是“变成”，而是“身为”吗？感觉已经完全接受自己现在是女人的事实了嘛……而且幸好今天没工作，不然麻烦就大了——光一暗自思忖。

“好了，你快去洗漱吧，早饭我来做。”剛捏捏光一结实的上臂，撒娇似的催促着，光一怔了怔才从沙发起身。

早餐后，堂本剛一手支头，一腿曲成三角，横躺在沙发上漫不经心地看新闻节目，见光一洗完碗擦着手回到客厅，便抬抬下巴示意他听节目内容。

“下面为大家插播一条重要新闻，近日来，全国已出现数例突发性别转化病例，卫生部正对此召开……”

“tsuyo，还有哪里不舒服吗？”

光一边问边走到堂本剛脚边坐下，剛顺势把脚搭在光一大腿上。屏幕画面从新闻演播室切到了发布会现场，卫生部发言人称，患者会出现转化后的性别所特有的一些生理现象的异常表现，譬如转化成男性则性器官会持续兴奋，转化成女性则会出现排卵期分泌物异常增多云云。虽然成因未明，但这些症状都会在三至五天内逐渐消失，届时患者将恢复回原来的性别，且在性别转化期间行房事也不会导致怀孕，所以无需到医院就诊。

“原来下面湿湿的是因为这个呀。”

光一神色复杂地把视线投向剛，剛一脸云淡风轻地晃晃脚尖，还说想把裤子脱了。光一满头问号，问其原因，答曰：“水多，屁屁焐着了，疼。”

回想起剛端早餐时不自然的走姿，还有此时以少见的姿势侧躺在沙发上，起初还以为是性别转换不习惯，没想到是因为这个。光一心中顿生爱怜，把空调调暖一点，便随她去了。

堂本剛言出必行，从卧室出来后下身就只着一件单薄的男士内裤，其遮盖效果实属掩耳盗铃，偏人还在客厅晃来晃去。堂本光一被整得心猿意马，问：“你不说屁股疼吗？干嘛还走个不停，赶紧过来坐着。”

“你不给我早安亲亲我就不坐。”堂本剛嗔怪着，故意一扭一扭走起路来。

光一呛了口水，一觉醒来发现相方从男人变成女人，单是能接受事态就很不可思议了，哪里想得起接早安吻。但还是起身把人捞进怀里，浅浅啄了下唇。

只是嘴唇的瞬间相触，剛却感到了异样，那异样并非来自光一，而是源于自己。她感到下身无法控制地流出了什么，那液体透过内裤，顺着腿根流到膝弯，粘腻了下身。光一察觉到剛的忸怩，语露关切，见剛红起脸沉默不语，一低头便瞥见其双腿之下的地板正因水痕而泛光。

堂本剛试图解释：“我也不知是怎么了，一碰到你就没忍……”话没说完，就被光一扣住脑袋堵上唇瓣，撬开贝齿，舌与舌相互追逐，而后纠缠在一起，交换气息。

然后，光一看见剛湿着眼问：

“做吗？”

“以前润滑剂就算我用手心温热你也总嫌冰，”光一又强势地吻上去，揉着剛的臀瓣，末了还拍一下， “你现在水这么多，可别浪费了。”

这一拍，又有水不可遏制地流泻下来。

二人拥着回到卧室，倒在床上的剛衣物已被尽数褪去，唯一剩下的就是那条印出点点水痕的内裤。

剛突然将欲向上伸展的手臂缩回胸前，两个雪团在双臂的护拥下，一条幽壑自中间显露出来。

“怎么了？”

光一对剛的意外举动表示不解。

“我，我没剃毛……”

剛羞赧地偏过头垂着眼，睫毛的阴影洒在脸上，美丽如泪痕。

是因为变成女性所以在意起这个了吗？

光一忍俊不禁，温柔地亲吻起剛的额角，说：“我们tsuyo不论是男是女都已经可爱到每根毛毛了。”

“就算你这么说也……”

“好啦，要我像电影里那样向你的小毛毛们打招呼吗？”光一哄着，拉开剛环抱胸前的藕臂，认真地说：“小毛毛，你们好哇！我是tsuyo的旦那，谢谢你们一直努力温暖着tsuyo的腋窝，以后也请多多关照！” *

被逗乐了的剛咯咯笑着，眼睛弯成一轮月牙，眼尾积点的细纹又柔和了月亮的牙尖，恍惚间似回到了十代。伸手脱去光一的t恤，艺术品般的身材赫然显现眼前。手掌紧贴肌肉感受线条起伏，近乎朝圣般爱抚着。窗外的朝阳照进来，给人镀上一圈光带。

天上月、心上人，如今俱已双全，夫复何求。

光一沿着剛的颈侧一路啃吻向下，来到往日一贯热衷吮咬的喉结处却发现空空如也，便理所当然地用胸部来填补失落。

虽说B cup并非引人侧目的尺寸，但能一掌握住的小巧也十分惹人喜爱。光一顺着胸部的形状不紧不慢地细吻乳根，一手揉捏其中一边胸部，另一手并不急于直奔主题，而是绕到剛的背后，由上至下勾勒着香脊，继而按摩起腰窝附近的肌肉。腰围比起男人时纤瘦了些许，但叫人安心的软软触感依然没变。

堂本光一懂的，一上来就对着胸部又吸又咬的必定是自认高明的白痴；而抚摸完胸部就立刻提抢上场，不肯“浪费”大好时光对伴侣多些关爱的，又多是不解风情的处男或极端利己主义。只有真正老练之人才明白，前戏做足是一场鱼水之欢尽兴的基础。

唇舌终于开始照顾被冷落多时的乳尖，仅仅是温柔的打转、轻咬，就惹起剛一阵触电般的快感。

“哈，啊……不要玩了，拜、拜托，吸一下吧……”堂本剛拍拍自己胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，断断续续地低吟。光一依言吮吸起乳头，结合牙齿或轻或重地研磨，乳头很快便充血挺立起来。光洁的肌肤染上粉色，剛胸口起伏着，不自觉地想要夹起腿摩擦，不料被人识破。光一膝盖顶在剛腿间，将适才按摩腰肉的手覆在蜜缝上，稍稍嵌入中指。只这样的触碰，甚至谈不上刺激，就让剛兴奋得又淌出了爱液，光一指缝张合间都黏连着银丝。

光一中断嘴里的动作，将那只被潮水完全打湿的手举到剛面前，戏谑道：“这才多久，就湿成这样？”

“呜……”剛别过了头，双腿内侧正在明显发烫。

光一俯身舔吻剛的耳朵，咬着耳垂说：“没关系，接下来会让你更湿的。”

说罢，将自己抬头的炽热抵上剛同样欲求不满的那处，隔着布料相互抚慰。被玉水浸肿的大花瓣边缘被摩擦着又痛又爽，身体不住扭动着。不过，爽大抵是要盖过痛的，或者说，是痛彰显了舒服。所谓令人上瘾的愉悦里或许都夹杂着隐痛，如此才会让人流连沉溺。

光一扳过剛的头不甚温柔地吻着她，舌尖纠缠厮磨，氧气被不断索取，相抵的性器是越来越硬了。剛感觉到内裤前腰被向上提起，短裤面料勾勒出阴部形状，花蕊上端敏感的蒂头被人用指尖来回刮蹭、点击。剛舒服得自觉抬起下身，去迎合光一指尖的节奏。甜腻的呻吟还没到唇边就被一个个吻吞没，只余意乱情迷的喘息。

唇舌相分的间隙，剛呜咽着往人怀里躲：“要、要出来了，我忍不住……”

光一手上的动作不曾懈怠，反而更加猛烈，剛眼里再噙不下泪水。他侧首贴上剛的耳际，低语道：

“不必忍耐，我的女士。”

只片刻，汹涌的热流就一泻而出，彻底浸透了内裤，剛蜷起身小幅地抽搐着。光一抱住高潮未退的恋人，像安抚孩子那样轻轻拍着她的背，在鬓边落下细碎的吻。待剛趋于平息，便帮她脱去湿透的内裤，将白净的双腿架于肩上，在柔嫩的大腿内侧种下星星点点的粉迹，如同樱花的花瓣。由于职业特殊，他们不得像寻常情侣那样将暧昧记号留在明显部位，但隐秘之处的痕迹会更让人兴奋不是吗？镜头之内的幻梦任谁都可倾慕联想，快门之外的现实是只能被一人标记占有的对象。如同绳缚爱好者，谁会想到面前衣冠楚楚的人，宽衣解带后玉肌之上皆是酒红绳痕。无论你如何遐想他在夜晚的遭遇，想象中的香艳也不及真实毫分。

吻至那潮水泛滥处，光一便以无名指和食指小心撑开微肿的大花瓣，细细端详起来。

“真可爱啊。”

仅仅一句话，剛就在光一注视下不由自主地又涌出一股股甘露。她捂起脸想用脚跟去捶光一的背，反被捉住脚踝亲了一口。

“举好。”

剛依服地举起自己双腿，将花穴完全暴露在光一眼前。光一拨开湿得一塌糊涂的毛发与小花瓣，舌头描摹起那处的形状。

娇嫩至极。

脑海里只搜索到这个词。

舌尖在阴蒂四周来回撩逗，被沾湿的那只手把花液涂抹到花蕊各处，最后停在蜜径口抠弄着，不时放进一个指节，又退出来。不多时，加入三根手指也已毫不费力。光一遂放进手指开始抽插桃穴，同时以Z型轨迹或快或慢地舔舐起阴蒂，偶尔还吮吸一下。另一只手也没闲着，索性握住剛的一边乳丘，不失分寸地揉捏起来。

“不要，不要，嗯啊……好舒、服……”

仿佛能清楚地感觉到甬道内手指关节的形状，剛难耐地扭动腰肢，酥麻的体验让她几次忍不住想要合上腿，但都被光一强行分开。

“tsuyo水真多呢，你听。”

光一加快手上速度，存心弄出清脆声响。留意着剛逐渐拔高的音调，在临近最高点时又骤然停下手口的动作。手指抽出瞬间拉起的几根黏丝似在挽留，股间仍源源不断地淌着晶亮液体，穴口也因突如其来的空虚微微翕张着。没有如期迎来高潮让剛头脑一白，抬起头朝光一露出迷茫又楚楚的神情。

“想我怎么做？”

剛在伸腿勾住光一精实的腰之前，不忘先用足心踩弄藏在内裤中的阴茎，她看到光一的喉结滚动了几下。接着捧起先前爱抚过自己胸部的那只手，将中指含在口中缓缓搅动，又吮吸着吐出，眯起眼轻咬了下指尖，慵懒地说：“想你疼疼我嘛。”

相方这幅模样的挑逗几近摧毁堂本光一的理智，他脱下底裤解放出涨痛的茎身。堂本剛翻过身准备被后入，却被人翻回正面。

“你下面都肿了，后入摩擦到会疼的，还是正面吧。”

光一伸手去床头柜里拿避孕套，剛却制止了。

“不行不行，要是伤害到你怎么办？”

都到这份儿上了还能忍着本能，逻辑清晰地顾虑伴侣状况，真是个好汉子啊。

“专家都说没事了，你就干脆点放开做吧。而且，”剛无辜地眨眨眼，接着讲，“人家想要你射在里面嘛——”剛笑得狡黠，乖顺地把腿张成M字，自行撑开另一张贪婪的小嘴，欢迎爱人的光临。

啊，这家伙，仗着变成女人就这样撒娇引诱，虽然换作是男人的时候自己也顶不住，但无论怎么说这家伙就是很善于在床笫间煽风点火。

世上最浓情蜜意的情歌从来都不是在台上唱得出的，而该是在床上。

令人恼羞不已的碰撞声充斥室内，玉液源源不绝地喷涌而出，在二人身下的布缎上晕开深色的花朵。剛被撞得摇摇晃晃，齿间流出急促的短音，挺立的乳尖可怜地颤着，光一便贴心地把两粒拢在一起含住，正如剛的幽穴紧紧裹住自己一样。

自蜜壶流出的透明浆液越来越多，又在激烈的胴体相撞中变得浑浊，有的被撞成白色泡沫，有的愈发缠绵，拉出丝丝缕缕的线。

丝线这头连着自己，那头连着光一。

剛顺着那淫靡的联系望向光一。意气风发的少年昔日尚历历在目，而今两人竟已年近不惑。彼时彼刻，少年人创痛挣扎，栉风沐雨，幸而最终尘埃落定，身边是你。她忽然觉得那水线不单是连接彼此，还串联起二十多年的星光风雨。

偶有汗滴从爱人的发间滑下，落到结实的胸膛上。剛望得出神，不觉伸出指尖，把几滴晶莹引向光一的左胸膛，在碰撞中歪歪扭扭写下自己名字的缩写。

“心不在焉哦。”

好身材先生边说边捉过不安分的手十指交扣握住，长有薄茧的纤纤玉手仿若一碰即碎的琉璃，但仍被虔诚珍惜地亲吻了。光一下身挺动得更狠了，索性抬起剛的臀，自己以跪坐的姿态连续冲撞着。剛舒服得脱了力，可下身依旧不知餍足地吸压，她身心都在向光一索吻。光一便托着剛的后脑勺，不断不断地回应着。舌头摩挲过剛的每一颗牙齿，而咬剛住他的下唇，低声笑了。

占有与被占有的感觉很快乐，自己既被操纵，也在操纵，他们互相占有，他们关于情欲的愉悦是一体的。

光一往最深处操弄着，磨过敏感带，也磨平褶皱。颠簸中，堂本剛眼睛半阖，想起年轻时写过的歌，觉得自己真是要怀孕了。

“不痛吗？”

“嗯？”

剛目光恍惚，不明白所问何事。

“用女孩子的身体做这种事，感觉怎么样？”

“fufu～您说呢？”

今天的剛看起来顽皮又活泼，说这话时还故意夹了夹某人，体内的柱身便比方才又粗热了几分。

“再夹就要射啦……”

光一皱起眉，腾出一只搂剛的手，去揉怀中人花蕊上方最敏感的颗粒，嘴也吸吮起一抖一抖的乳尖。剛的嗓音登时变了调，身体打着颤，牢牢攀在光一肩上。

“那里不行，哈、啊，一直揉，唔，会舒服死的，嗯、嗯……”

“不会的，最多是坏掉而已。”

光一变着法儿搓揉，剛的爱液决堤似的往外涌，内壁也剧烈收缩着，将肉茎绞得越发紧。光一倒吸一口气，但抽插速度依然不减。

“光一、光一……光一……”

腰被按在掌间使劲顶弄，腿也最大限度地张开，潮红的身体以极致赤裸的一面被情欲的浪潮拍打、淹没，无处可躲。令人脸红的声音持续回荡，下体肿胀的爽痛混沌了神志，只能将身心交给海浪，随着暗流把人引上绝顶。剛眼神溃散，失神地唤着爱侣名字。

“我在。”

剛的双腿早已无力再扣住光一的腰，只是虚搭着，任凭那人对自己撒野。她揉乱了光一顺滑的头发，得到一枚落在额头的安慰吻。

而后，破碎的呻吟化作一声喟叹，欲望化作美人花心深处的琼浆。

情潮尚存，堂本剛枕在光一的手臂上不匀地喘着，问他怎会跟女人做得如此驾轻就熟。回答者神气极了，说是基于多年对他的探索，就算性别改变也能无师自通。接着又不怀好意地凑到剛耳边，用气音说：

“还没潮吹过呢，给你吹一次？”

“变态。”

剛羞恼地翻过身，却感觉有物什顶到了体下，往还挂着白浊的腿间磨蹭。回头瞪笑得狡诈的人一眼，旋即又被吻住了。

要给这场欢爱画上句点，或许还为时尚早。

**Author's Note:**

> * 借鉴自韩国电影《爱情小说》。因为想到244♂不兴剃毛，突然变成♀也不会想得起来去刻意清理，于是就这样安排了。


End file.
